


Surprise!

by Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Humor, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 00:50:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2527871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that/pseuds/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek finds something he wasn't expecting in his shower.  One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> Happens during the third season only Derek and Cora don't leave Beacon hills.

Derek made his way into the bathroom intent on taking a shower. He closed and locked the bathroom door so that Issac or Cora didn't walk in on him. He pulled his shirt over his head and moved back the shower curtain only to jump back in shock. Stiles was in his tub that in and of itself was strange enough but Stiles wasn't exactly himself. His top half was normal, although Derek had never really seen his chest before, but it wasn't his top half that grabbed his attention it was his bottom half. Stiles's legs were gone and in their place he had a scales, like a fish and they were green and in the shape of a fin. Stiles bottom half was under the water he looked up when he saw Derek though.

"I'm really glad that your here Derek. Can you turn on the hot water I can't reach it and the water in the tub is freakin' freezing." Derek sighed when had his life came to this?

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and let me know what you think


End file.
